Opaque Cascade
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Why couldn't she manage to get to the library this night without walking into a witch or wizard, sleeping or otherwise?


**Opaque Cascade**

**Summary: Why couldn't she manage to get to the library this night without walking into a witch or wizard, sleeping or otherwise?**

**For Lillielle. I had a lot of fun playing with these three and I might have gone overboard with this... anyhow, Enjoy!**

The pages fluttered close, the leather back hitting the last page with a _thunk _that seemed to ring out in the otherwise silent room.

Hermione looked around quickly, letting out a sigh of relief when she found there was still no one in the Commons at this time of night. Everyone else had gone to bed and she had snuck down here to read in peace, away from her dorm mates considering how one of them snored in their sleep and annually forgot to put up a silencing charm on the curtains. She would do it herself but the last time when the alarm went off the curtains had remained closed and she had to listen to the endless rant of how it was her fault for making the charm so powerful that they hadn't heard the alarm and almost missed breakfast because of her.

So she was curled up on the couch, with her back pressed against the arm, knees drawn up so the book rested on them at an angle, a dull ache in the back of her neck slowly spreading to the rest of her body because of the position.

Willing the groan of pain to stay down she sat up, raising a hand to quiet her yawn before glancing at the clock just to confirm that it was near midnight. Filch wasn't usually too active now. There was also the rumor that at this time he mistook his own cat for a student once and would retire to his own bed to keep his wits about him. As if he had any left in the first place.

Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the couch, wrapping her hands over the book as she raised herself up and off the furniture. Her fingers curled over the hardcover, keeping the title hidden even though she had already confirmed that no one was down here with her.

She slipped her feet into a pair of slippers at the edge of the couch. Unlike her shoes they wouldn't echo off the stone when she walked. Even if the fluffy pink ears of the bunnies stuck out like a sore thumb. They were comfortable, and that's what counted in her book.

Tucking the leather bound volume beneath her arm Hermione made her way to the door. Since she had just finished reading this it was time to bring it back to the library until someone realized it was missing from the shelves in the Restricted Section.

The door swung open silently, the Fat Lady muttering softly in her sleep when the door settled against the wall, closing the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. After a quick check that the portrait hadn't woken up Hermione walked to the edge of the platform, glancing up and down to check that she didn't see anyone in the distance. With her bases covered she descended down the stairs to the ground-floor hallways.

The moment her foot connected with the stone she breathed out a sigh of relief as the hardest part of her journey was done with. Staircases didn't have a lot of options when you needed to hide somewhere fast but these hallways did.

It was also silent. The long hall in front of her looked like it had been dipped into the sea, blue hues stretching across the surface of the stone due to the moonlight filtering through the window. Though there was darker hues floating around the walls and her gaze slipped from stone framing closed doors to the tall windows on her left. It was snowing.

The chill of the night finally reached her with this realization and she pulled her robe tight around her, wishing she had put on a longer skirt and a shirt with sleeves underneath the black fabric. Too late now. She didn't want to deal with the stairs again until she was on her way back from the library.

Even so... she didn't get much opportunities to see the snow like this and stepped forward to the tall pane of glass. Hermione laid her hand on the smooth surface, feeling the cold seep into her skin as she gazed out at the blanket of snow in the courtyard that steadily grew. The snowflakes swayed back and forth on the breeze, moving gently before they touched the few untouched patches of ground. Before falling into the frozen over water that gleamed like crystals in the stone fountain.

Just looking at the scene made her calm even as her hand began to go numb, a rather pleasant feeling that spread to her fingers. She breathed out, fogging the glass and obscuring the scene for the time being. The leather binding of the book poking her beneath the arm reminded her why she was here and she stepped away from the cool glass, freezing a moment later.

A human figure was coming out from the shadows and she felt her heartbeat race until she noted the figure's height. It was close to her own height. There was no way it was another Professor then. It had to be another student and they couldn't exactly go and tattle on her, Hermione Granger, if they weren't suppose to be out of bed either at this time of night.

The moonlight hit the girl in front of her - and she was sure it was a girl, judging by the length of her hair - reflecting a light purple and Hermione blinked at seeing Luna Lovegood out in the corridor with a purple nightgown of all things and... Were her eyes closed?

She blinked again.

Was this girl... was she _sleepwalking_?

Hermione frowned and took a step forward toward her. "Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face. "Luna?"

Eyes opened slowly to gaze at her, the mist of sleep filming over the blue orbs. "_Oh._ Hermione, what are you doing here?" Luna's voice came out thick as if she was just figuring out how to use her tongue properly.

"What are _you_ doing here?' she countered. Surely Luna couldn't be aware of her own surroundings in this state.

"I was listening to the butterfly's song, they sing so brilliantly. Don't you think so?" The thickness was starting to disappear, her tone going back to that soft whisper. "Hmmm." Luna turned her head, looking around. "I was just in a glade with them, dancing to their song." Her gaze settled back on Hermione. "You should try it as well. It's like flying on a soft breeze, hanging in the air and spinning above the ground-"

"Luna," Hermione interrupted before the girl could go on. "You were dreaming. There's no butterflies and you are not weightless."

The girl blinked and for a moment she thought her words had just gone through one ear and out the next. Then she was smiling. "Of course I'm not weightless silly. That would require me to be a ferah and that's impossible." Impossible? She wasn't sure the word impossible was even in Luna's dictionary until now. "I'll be on my way now. Thank you for waking me up. I was in the dungeons last time and it's too cold to be down there around this time of year." Luna turned slowly, walking past Hermione, mumbling to herself as she walked, "There was that time in the kitchens also, the elves were so nice giving me cupcakes for breakfast..."

Soon enough the soft drone of Luna Lovegood's voice left the air, no longer reaching Hermione when she turned a corner. With a shake of her head she started down the hall, a laugh slipping from her as she walked. The most peculiar of things always seemed to happen at night here in Hogwarts.

"You've been on edge lately."

Hermione stopped in her tracks at the clear voice ahead of her. She didn't see anyone though... her gaze stopped on the crack of an open door and she took a step forward, closer to the source.

"Forgive me for giving a damn about your backside. Was it really necessary to transfigure that runt? No. Don't answer that."

She blinked. That had been Snape's voice just now.

A chuckle broke the silence in the air. One she didn't recognize though it was unmistakably male. "What are you worried about? That fool, Dumbledore doesn't suspect a thing. Not from either of us, and you've been under his nose for years in service to the L-"

"Keep your voice _down_."

"Who's going to hear me? The ghosts? Even they sleep Severus. I would tell you to get that stick out of your ass but I know there's nothing there. Not currently anyway." There was a snicker. "Perhaps I should have left something wedged inside. So I could just tap my wand like this." A sharp rasp of a knuckle hit wood. "And watch as you try to speak to the other Professors with it vibrating inside of you, over and over again. To form a single coherent word and then bring it to the next level so you'll have to dismiss yourself. preferably when I can't come and help you get rid of that stress because my time isn't _up_."

A groan met her ears as Hermione slid next to the small space between the wall and door. The two forms in the room were close, the one closest to her was Snape that she was sure of. Even if she couldn't see his face she recognized the broad shoulders, the black hair that was currently missing that distinct greased look. The other one though... she didn't recognize him.

He was thinner, that much she could see at the angle the door offered her. With hair that couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be blonde or brown, the strands in a bird's nest as if he had just woken up, or maybe he simply hadn't even bothered to comb it. A flicker of murky brown eyes in the candlelight. His lips twisted up into an almost impish grin as he gazed at Snape, eyes lowering to an arm between them - no, a hand. His hand? She couldn't really see but then she heard Snape groan again, saw him raise a hand of his own to slap the other man's hand away from his body before stepping away.

The metal edge of the zipper to his slacks caught the light before Snape could pull the tab back up and Hermione felt her cheeks warm. She shouldn't be here. This, whatever Snape had with this man - hell, whoever this man was - it was none of her business. It was a private moment she shouldn't be seeing and she took a step back, ready to turn and leave for the library when she heard the Professor speak again.

"I called you down here to talk about how things were going. Not for you to fool around."

The other man was smiling, lifting his hand and the flames from the candle highlighted a white substance on his skin that he began to lick from his palm. "If you didn't call me down to 'fool around' as you call it then I'm missing out on precious hours of sleep, Severus and that would make you very cruel."

Snape let out a snort. "Nothing I haven't heard before." He turned from the man, facing a desk along the far wall. "Do stop attracting attention to yourself. Another stunt like that and Dumbledore might just figure it out and we don't want that."

"Of course not." The man replied, tongue dragging across his finger, collecting the last drops of white on his skin.

"I mean it."

"I'm not deaf."

Severus looked over his shoulder and she could just make out the edge of a frown on his face. "You could have fooled me."

The man smirked. "I thought I just did."

"_Barty_," Snape's voice dipped down just like it would in class when a student messed up a potion to 'extraordinary heights'.

"Right. I'm a uncessary distraction. I'll leave you to your potions then." If she had only heard the words she would have though the man upset but Barty was grinning as he spoke, and still facing Snape he bowed before turning to the door with his teeth flashing in the candlelight as the smirk on his face appeared to be permanent.

"Not unnecessary." Snape replied and her gaze shot to him to check his back was still turned. It was. "Just a distraction with incredibly bad timing."

"That's... fine by me."

The Professor let out a snort. "Good to know you found a shiny ball of twine to keep you occupied."

"It _is_ shiny."

There was something in that single little word, the way he said it that made Hermione turn her head again only to take a step back when her eyes met his. One hand on the wall to her right she quickly began backing up and away from the door, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest as he matched her step for step. His head cocked to the side as her hand curled over the stone that had just turned beneath her palm into another open hallway.

Without a second of hesitation she darted around the corner and closed her eyes wondering why, just _why_, she couldn't manage to get to the library this night without running into another witch or wizard, asleep or awake.

When she opened her eyes a gasp escaped her. The man from before was standing in front of her, leaning down so he was at her eye level, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Hello, cub."

"H-hi." she barely managed to get the word out.

His grin widened even further. "What are you doing out of your den?"

Her mouth only opened and closed soundlessly as his gaze traveled down, stopping momentarily on the book tucked under her arm and she stopped trying to speak. If he didn't know why she was sneaking around before he certainly knew now.

The corner of his lips only curled up before his eyes continued down, this time stopping on her hand. "What are you shivering for, cub?" Before she could answer his hand moved forward to cover her own, fingers brushing up past her palm to close around her wrist. "You're freezing. Poor cub, should I warm you up?"

Her eyes quickly doubled to the size of saucers when he raised her hand up, keeping her wrist caught in his fingers. He leaned down only slightly for his tongue to run along her skin a moment later, laving at the flesh as he raised her hand further until his lips closed around the tip of her finger. The skin on her cheeks was burning as he gave her next finger the same tongue bath, and then the next... All the while grinning at her, eyes never straying from her own.

She was sure her whole hand was on fire when he finished with her thumb, but then he was turning her hand over, licking at the palm, fingers sliding further down her arm. His tongue seeked out the vein fluttering on her wrist to press his lips against it and she felt her heart beat even faster, hearing it's pace triple in her ears.

There was a tug at her wrist and she took a step forward, eyes on his tongue that was now leaving the impression of a circle along her inner wrist. His fingers pulled at her arm again and her feet seemed to float over the stone as she followed him around the corner, breath coming fast whenever he kissed at the vein. The sound of her own heart obscured his footfalls as she turned another corner, following him into a dimly lit room.

"What on earth are you doing here again? I told you-"

"_Shhh_." He nipped at the vein on her wrist and she felt her cheeks warm. "Look at what I found," as he said the words he lowered her hand from his mouth, stepping to the side so she could see Snape standing beyond him with his dark eyes trained on her.

Hermione was breathing hard, chest heaving, only barely aware that her face felt too warm. Her whole body felt flushed, too hot, yet the burning sensation was pleasant.

The Potions Master took a step forward and she heard her own breath falter. Her gaze slipped from him to the long desk beyond him with various pieces of parchment and ingredients spread about the surface. Is this where he planned the lessons for class? It hardly seemed convenient with the class and the cabinet for ingredients located in the dungeons. Unless...

She blinked when she felt the book tucked under her arm slip out from underneath. "Wait-" Snape looked at her and she felt the words die in her throat as he turned the book over in his hands, opening it to flip through the pages before closing it and she watched as the book floated to the back of the room to settle on the desk.

"Is there any particular reason you have a book detailing the events of the Regimen de Vincula, Miss Granger?" Snape only waited a few seconds and when she couldn't do anything more than stutter he frowned at her, eyes narrowing. "I don't recall it being Ministry approved reading, nor did I see a slip of paper inside from Madam Pince saying it could be taken out of the Restricted Section. Though considering your actions every other year you've been here I can't say I'm surprised-"

"Professor Binns mentioned it in passing and I was just curious-" Hermione managed to get in quickly, wanting nothing more than to get out of the room. She no longer cared if the book got back to it's proper shelf or not.

The corner of Snape's mouth twisted up into a sneer. "Curious about an era when you're kind were no more than slaves in Wizarding Britain?"

She took a step back but soon found she couldn't go any further with Barty's hands clasped over her shoulders. There was a chuckle at her right ear while Snape gave her a look of disbelief and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "I didn't know that. He only mentioned the name and wouldn't say anything more about it."

"No country tells their citizens of something the current government isn't proud of, silly girl."

The soft chuckling turned into full out laughter and she practically jumped when the volume increased. His fingers curled along her shoulders, pulling her back sharply and she fell backwards into Barty's chest while his arms lowered, wrapping around her midriff. "Perfect, isn't she?" His laughter continued to fill her ears while she felt something through her robes... The color on her cheeks darkened almost instantly. His arousal was pressed right up against her lower back.

Snape was still staring at her with a look of disapproval, eyes a shade darker. "Do you want to know what it's like to be a slave?"

"No." The word fell instantly from her lips.

Even so Snape turned, flicking his wand at a chair that transfigured into a table a second later. "Get on top, Miss Granger."

She made no move towards it instead glaring at Snape from his companion's grip. "I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Then I will just have to obliviate you afterwards." He replied without even looking at her as he started walking to the door.

She craned her head to follow his movement, to yell at the Professor some more when her body began moving forward. Her skin went ice cold when she noticed the table was getting closer. "Let go of me!" she screamed as loud as she could, twisting her body to try and get out of Barty's grip but it tightened with each twist and turn until she was struggling for air, breathing quickly to try and get oxygen back into her lungs.

When he set her down on the table - finally releasing her - she coughed as the air raced back into her body, breathing uneven for a few seconds before she didn't feel like she was suffocating any more.

The click of the door closing made her go still though. Her knees were pressed to the wood, the palms of her hands flat on the surface of the table. The sound of Snape's footsteps got louder as he drew closer to them.

Surely all of this was just a bad dream, right?

A hand on the back of her thigh, moving down to pull off her slippers and letting them hit the floor assured her that all of this was real. "I-"

She had barely gotten the word out when a thumb slipped through her open mouth to press down on her tongue and she stared up at Barty. Wait. Barty? She had heard that name before but the man in front of her wasn't the same one that had announced the rules of the Triwizard Tournament. Though there certainly was a resemblance. His son then? She tried to move her tongue, to ask, but he kept it pinned to the bottom of her mouth. From the way his mouth had formed a thin line for a moment he had seen the question in her eyes. Long enough to answer her unspoken question anyways.

Though that man's son was suppose to be dead. A corpse in the unmarked graves at the Azkaban prison because he was found to be a Death Eater.

She felt the blood drain from her face. Snape had stopped him from saying 'Lord' earlier. Her Potions Professor was another Death Eater. She was alone in a room with two of them in Hogwarts and-

The back of her thighs went cold when her skirt was flipped up. It confused her at first because her robes had helped to keep her warm when she was walking through the castle earlier. Her robes... she couldn't feel the extra layer anymore. It was gone.

Then there was fingers on her skin, slipping under the band of the skirt to grip at her knickers and drag them down her legs. She would have screamed if she was able. Would have kicked if the position of her legs didn't make it so difficult, if her knickers weren't currently wrapped around her ankles.

The hands lowered to her thighs once again and started pulling them away from one another. That same wave of terror from before didn't come over her though. Because this, this she could do something about. Her muscles tensed as she started to bring her legs back together, fighting Snape. She could hear Barty chuckling, see a spark enter his eye whenever the Potions Master pulled at her thighs only for her to push them back together. His grip on her tongue didn't loosen though, it was firm just like the hands on her legs now-

Her tongue tried to hit the roof of her mouth when Snape forced her legs apart, hands pressing her bent knees into the table at an angle that sent a shock up her spine. For a moment her eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to move her legs back into place only for Snape to apply even more pressure and the tip of her tongue hit the back of the thumb in her mouth. There was a force on her jaw then and her eyes flew open to see a smile slide into place on Barty's lips.

"That's right cub, keep your eyes on me. A nice easy assignment for you." Barty leaned down then and she fought to keep her gaze on his as his head turned, lips brushing over the lobe of her ear when he spoke, "Don't worry, we both know how much you like it when they're hard."

A whimper caught in her throat as he leaned back, as warm breath ran over her lower lips. There was a hand moving over her folds, a finger sinking knuckle deep into her. She shifted forward to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling when a hand on her thigh dragged her back into place.

"Don't try my patience any further, Miss Granger." Snape spoke slowly, tongue stroking over her labia after each word making a shiver run up her spine. It moved up then, going further to press against her clit. Her legs trembled at the contact.

Another finger slipped inside of her before the two of them were pumping within her. That tongue still circling her clit to occasionally flick the tip and she felt herself warm with each lick. Every thrust of his fingers slid into her easier, her thighs becoming wet with each pump.

Soon her eyelids were fluttering against her will, breath coming fast and she had to refrain from drawing the Potions Master closer to her core by whatever means possible.

A pair of fingers curled beneath her jaw, raising her head further and she felt her cheeks flush when Barty's tongue lashed at the side of his mouth.

"Cum, cub."

The coil that had been tightening in her stomach sprung apart at his words. Her head tilted further up, lips parting slightly as what she could only describe as pure pleasure raced through her whole frame.

"Obedient, aren't you?"

A shiver ran down her spine at Barty's words. As she tried to think up a response she realized the hand that had been at the apex of her legs was gone now and after one final lick she couldn't feel the thick hair that had been brushing along her thighs.

"I'll say this for Miss Granger, she's never caused any trouble in my class. She does exactly what the instructions on the board tell her to do for the day." Her panties were tugged down her ankles in the next second, falling to the stone floor. "Even if she does attempt to help Potter and that fumbling Longbottom." Snape's words came out in a sneer and she could hear Barty chuckling above her.

"Once he's done his part in the task you should partake in setting up a bed for him right next to his foolish parents."

"What did I say about drawing attention to yourself?"

The fingers still holding her chin tightened for a second, the thumb slipping from her mouth to run along her lip. "I rather like the attention I'm receiving right now." Barty grinned down at her even as she was still taking in large breaths, that feeling of absolute pleasure only now starting to slowly go away. "Should I give the cub some more instructions to follow? We could just watch and not have to lift a finger." Barty's gaze lifted from her for a second, she guessed to look at Snape though her eyes went to that tongue of his that licked at a bottom lip still remembering when it was wrapped around her own fingers, making her head heavy...

"Well, she is _very_ thorough with her work."

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Stop it," she finally managed to get a few words out.

Barty's gaze dropped back to her and she swore she could feel Snape's eyes on her. "I think, Miss Granger, would like us to move on to other activities."

That grin was present again when Barty leaned down and she felt his arms encircle her, dragging her up and off the table. "What are you doing?" Hermione knew it was stupid to ask after everything that had already happened but she couldn't stop herself now that she could speak.

His soft laughter made the hair on her arms stand on end as if a cool breeze had just gone through the room. "Curious?" he asked as he walked backward, keeping a firm grip on her body and only stopping when his back was against the wall. "Well then, we will just have to tell you so your satisfied."

"You, Miss Granger," Snape's voice came to her clearly even as she heard his footsteps on the floor, going around the room, placing spells on the door, wherever sound could filter through. "Are the one that will be doing the activities."

At his words she turned her head quickly to look at the Professor as he placed a last charm on the door, wand flaring blue. Surely she had heard him wrong just now. She must have, as his words didn't make sense. Why would she do any of these activities? Especially when she didn't even know what they were.

That's when she felt the arms around her lower, no longer even touching and she turned back to face Barty. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" she asked, unsure what Barty was asking or how such a question had anything to do with what Snape had talked about.

"The heat." His breath was hot on her ear as he spoke, "The sun bearing down on you, a warm breeze rolling across the sand. You're standing on it, grains collecting between your toes, feet slowly sinking lower into the cool earth beneath you. Skirt fluttering around your legs in the breeze. It feels nice, but there's a problem. You thought it would be cold when you came out and you're sweating beneath your sweater and top. So you raise your hands and find there's a tie around your neck. It's soaked through and you quickly remove it and let it fall to the ground." There was a distant ruffle of cloth in her ears. "With the tie out of the way you now grab your sweater and pull it over your head but your skin is still hot even with that article gone. There's sweat trickling down your spine and you remove the shirt, slowly curling the fabric up over your stomach, your breasts, until it's clear over your head and you throw it to the side. You feel better, cooler, but your bra is sticking to your skin and you undo the hook and slip the straps down your arms, letting it fall from your fingers to the sand below... That's beautiful, cub."

Huh? Cub?

She opened her eyes, the lids feeling heavy to see she was still facing Barty though she felt... cold. "Miss Granger," Snape's voice invaded her thoughts. "Do you care to explain what you're doing in front of the class in only a skirt?" Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her torso immediately starting to turn-"What was that? Put your arms down you silly girl." She felt her arms slip down as she stared over at Snape. "Oh? So it wasn't my imagination then. Your nipples are hard, Miss Granger. Do you like the idea of everyone seeing you in such a state of undress?" No, she wanted to say, tried to, but he was speaking again. "Do you think you can strut around like that? Not even having the decency to put on some knickers so every student that passes by sees your wet cunt." Her fingers curled into fabric and she quickly dropped the end of the skirt so it went back down to cover her thighs instead of the underside of her breasts. "One would think you wanted your Professor's fingers back inside of you, teasing your clit and bringing you to climax. Did you like it that much?" Her cheeks were bright red as she tried to get a single letter out before he continued on, "Don't bother denying it, Miss Granger. We can see for ourselves."

Snape stepped closer, grabbing her skirt and pulling it up before she could back away. His fingers only touched her inner thigh before drawing back. "Your soaking, Miss Granger." he said, while raising his hand and she could only watch as Barty leaned over to lick her arousal from Snape's fingers. Snape's gaze followed her own, only moving back when each finger was clean. He pulled at the article of clothing still donning her body and she stumbled forward, crashing against Barty's chest.

An arm had wrapped itself around her again, but his other hand was holding her wrist. "Would you like to know what your next assignment is, cub?"

Her hand was pulled forward and she could hear him whisper a spell to see his robes vanish in the next second. His hand pulled hers lower, skimming up to her fingers and curling them around his cock. A blush ran up her cheeks when his hand fell away to cup the bottom of her arse, no longer guiding her hand. "Raise your legs." Her cheeks must have darkened considerably at what he was implying. Even so... when she started to raise a leg she immediately set it back down. Her actions were met with a chuckle. "I'm not going to drop you, cub."

"I know." Her words were met with a grin. It only took her a few seconds to have both her legs wrapped around his waist, her own hovering just above his, hand moving him so the tip rested just below her entrance. Her grip on him had loosened, ready to go down but she couldn't make her body move any further. There was no way she could actually do this.

She could feel hot breath on her ear as she didn't move, and Barty only leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "This is going to hurt." In the next second he was buried inside of her and a scream had torn its way up her throat.

Her arms had wrapped around his shoulders, meeting in the back, legs tightening around his waist that only seemed to add to the pain in her own abdomen. She was breathing fast, trying to catch her breath and hoping that the extra air would help dull the pain somehow.

Hermione lowered her forehead onto Barty's shoulder as her breathing started to even out, as the ache faded away. Until she only felt him unmoving inside of her and could raise her head back up without trembling in his grip. "I..." She swallowed and drew in another breath of air. "I'm fine now." When he still didn't move she licked her lips nervously. "Barty?"

As soon as the name left her mouth she felt another pair of hands on her body, lingering on her back before trailing down to grab the cheeks of her arse. Her heart pounded as there was a low murmur from Snape before his fingers felt... slick, and then they were curving down, running along her skin. The fingers lingered at her arse, stroking around the ring of muscle and she tried to relax. Until they moved past that is, lower and even with Barty speaking softly into her ear to relax she felt herself go rigid.

Snape couldn't actually be planning to-

A gasp left her when his thumb rolled over her clit and then his fingers were moving down, pressing into her labia, spreading the substance on his hands around the cock already inside of her, one finger slipping in beside for a moment then withdrawing. Then his fingers were no longer there and she could feel him _pushing_.

"No!" She shoved at Barty's shoulders to try and raise herself up and off of him, away from Snape's cock. "Stop! Please! You can't! It won't-"

There was a tug on her hair and she could hear Snape let loose a low growl, "Stay still, Miss Granger." He kept a tight grip on the strands of hair as he pushed in and she let loose a squeal, her hips giving an unconsious jerk when he slid in alongside Barty.

There was a groan next to her ear, but she couldn't tell which one it was. Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut as if she could block the feeling in her nether regions out that way. It wasn't helping. She could feel how stretched she was to accommodate them and in the next second a whimper slipped past her lips when one shifted, starting to pull out only to thrust back in.

Her eyes slipped open when she felt both of them moving, lips parting to draw in small breaths of air. The movements were slow, rhythmic and her grip on Barty's shoulders only tightened when her hips moved down to meet them.

A groan came from her action and she turned her head just as Severus' lips met Bartys' over her shoulder. The pit of her stomach felt warm as she watched their lips meet repeatedly, never straying more than a breath apart before locking back together. Teeth biting but never hard enough to draw blood from the flesh. A tongue pushing into one's mouth only to slither back out.

Her breath grew heavy as she stared at them, eyelids fluttering so they were momentarily out of her range of vision, and then that feeling from before washed over her again. Her walls tightened and a moan fell from her lips as her head fell back to rest on Severus' shoulder, just trying to catch her breath as the effects of the orgasm rolled through her.

The hand still present in her hair pulled and she found her head turning to the side, the air vanishing from her lungs when a mouth descended on hers. Severus' tongue was pressing against her lips and she quickly opened her mouth for him, moaning as he entered her, moving deep and pressing her own tongue down whenever she crossed his path.

She could hear a soft suckling in her ears and became aware of another lips on her neck a second later. Laving at the flesh to draw it into his mouth moments later, sometimes nipping at the skin on her throat.

Then their hands were moving over her skin and she couldn't keep track of who was who as her nipple was tugged between two fingers. Her other breast soon covered by a hand that kneaded the flesh. A pair of fingers running up the back of her thigh and sending a shiver through her body. She felt warm wherever their hands touched her skin, as if she was on fire and throughout it all they were thrusting into her, against eachother.

Hermione threw her head back, keening as a third orgasm washed over her, inner walls impossibly slick.

Her eyelids were fluttering as she fought to get air back into her, as she fought to listen to the two breathless voices at her ear. "I want to keep her." Barty, she noted mentally.

"So do I."

"I think we wore the cub out."

There was a short laugh. "We overworked her. I didn't think it was possible."

"Perhaps we should go easy on her next time."

"Are you going to restrain yourself?" She found herself listening intently for the answer to Snape's question.

"No." Her skin flushed.

"Then I highly doubt that goes to happen."

A moan left her when they withdrew from her and she slid down to the patch of floor in-between them, her legs currently refusing to work.

"Is the cub sleepy?"

"Leave her alone, Barty."

"Why? She has enough energy for it."

"Muggleborns don't recover that fast."

She opened her eyes at those words, lifting her head to meet Barty's eyes looking down at her. "I'm not sleepy."

That cheshire grin was directed at her again and she felt her skin warm beneath his gaze now. She defiantly had the energy if he kept giving her that look. "Good, because you made a mess. It's time you cleaned it up." A hand lowered, fingers curling under her chin, directing her gaze to his cock. "Every last drop."

Hermione raised herself to her knees, leaning up to lick along the underside of the shaft, swirling her tongue over the skin as she set herself to work. Soon enough she fell into a routine, licking up one side of his shaft to stop and circle the head with her tongue before moving back down, making sure not to miss a single centimeter of skin.

When she moved back, gasping, saliva trickling down her chin a hand was suddenly in her hair and pulling her up to her feet. Lips closed over her own and she was breathing heavily by the time Barty let up on her mouth. "Go to your dorm, cub. I wouldn't want you to be late to class because of us."

Once she had enough air in her lungs she whispered, "Okay."

There was a murmur and she could feel fabric over her skin again. Without looking back she left the room, knowing she would be back tomorrow night.


End file.
